


Mistletoe

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're dorks ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Lance’s head jerked up and he looked at Hunk, his heart thundering loud and fast in his chest, as he asked. “So you’re saying, he never got the message?”Hunk just shook his head and the next moment, Lance’s body moved on his own, as he was on his feet, running past his best friend, towards his door and as it opened, he dashed down the hallway.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Kudos: 69





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the drabble for the 24th of Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Mistletoe".
> 
> This drabble was a little thank you for all the people I got to know during this year on instagram. Lovely peeps that helped me to improve and were always there for me in rough times and showed me, that I was cared for and loved, although we live far from each other. They were true friends and I couldn't be more happy, that I got to know them, so this is a tribut to them <3
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

Today was the day.

Today was the day he'd confess to Keith with a kiss.

Lance was determined to get this done and the feelings he'd been hiding this whole time, off his chest. 

He was fixing the mistletoe above the automatic door of his room and adjusted it at least for three more times until he smiled content at it, arms crossed loosely over his chest and one hip cocked. 

Pidge had managed to keep track of what date it should be on earth and last week, they’d announced that today would be Christmas Eve.

And so Lance came up with the plan, to call Keith over and kiss him, right under the mistletoe. They’d been at the space mall a few days ago and Lance had been lucky to find one in a store that sold human goods.

So he grabbed his communicator and typed a short messaged, asking him to come over and that he had something to tell him. Lance was feeling giddy and excitement was rushing through his veins, but as time ticked by and he stared at the small green plant, hanging there, insecurity slowly crept it’s way up his neck and settled deep in the very back of his mind, starting to spread its coldness throughout his body.

He got up from his sitting spot on the edge of his bed and started to pace around nervously in his room.

_ What if Keith didn’t return his feelings? _

_ What if this was all just a big mistake? _

The fear of rejection and hurt was almost taking over, as he reminded himself, how much it had already hurt, to keep it a secret.

The moments, where he saw Keith smile genuinely and even more the times, he did because Lance was the reason for it, his heart jumping happily in his chest.

The moments, where Keith trusted him with his whole life during their missions and vice versa, Lance’s chest swelling with pride and a pleasant warmth spreading from there through his whole body.

The moments, where they accidentally touched and Keith always blushed, his cheeks tinged a beautiful pink, his eyes looking around sheepishly and butterflies started to race in Lance’s stomach, until he felt lightheaded and dizzy.

Lance reveled in each and every single moment of these and with time, the warmth in his chest, whenever he saw the pretty, raven haired boy, was already familiar and he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Each and every single time, his fingers itched to caress his soft and squishy cheeks, to thread them through the silky strands of his dark hair and his heart got heavy, because he reminded himself, that he just couldn’t.

But now, he was fed up with all this hiding, the holding back and trying to ignore the sharp sting in his chest, whenever he rejected himself from letting his thoughts go too far.

At least, he could get this heavy burden off his shoulders and tell Keith, how he really felt, even though he risked to be rejected and even ignored in the end.

His pacing slowed down, as he heard footsteps down the hallway and his heartbeat picked up speed, thrumming wildly in his chest, like the wings of a hummingbird. 

Eyes wide open, he stared at the door, listened to the heavy steps come closer and the low humming of the castleship in the background almost seemed too loud in this moment.

He took the few steps across his room and stopped right in front of his door, as he heard a knocking and the next moment, he pushed the button on the side and the door slid open. Lance dashed forward and pressed his lips fiercely and with a little too much force on the others lips.

They felt soft and warm and as he reached up to cup the others face in his hands, he was surprised of how round they were and he hadn’t imagined them to feel  _ that _ squishy. Lance dared to open his eyes and as they slowly focused and zeroed in on dark brown ones, wide open in wonder and staring right back at him, Lance froze to the spot.

His own eyes widened and the next moment he jerked away from his best friend, still staring at him in disbelief, mouth slightly agape and eyebrows pulled up, almost reaching the hairline.

“ _ HUNK _ ! What are  _ you _ doing here?” Lance squealed. He covered his face with both hands, trying to hide the crimson red blush on his cheeks. “Oh my god, that… I’m sorry. I… d-didn’t… I thought you were K…  _ someone else _ . I’m so sorry, buddy. I didn’t mean to kiss you.”

“Uh…” Hunk was still speechless, standing there in the door frame of his room and still looking utterly confused.

“Arrgh! Where is this idiot! That wouldn’t have happened, if he was here already,” Lance muttered, checking his communicator for a message, but there was no notification.

Hunk seemed to have recovered from his initial shock, as he took two steps inside the room, towards the pacing brunet, grabbing his hair now in despair.

“Buddy, what are you talking about? And… wh.. what was this all about?” Hunk asked, his voice soft and low. Lance stopped in his tracks, looked at him and nodded his head over his head, in the direction where the mistletoe was still hanging above the door. Hunk followed his gaze and his eyes widened in realization, as he saw the small plant hanging there.

He turned around and his mouth formed a voiceless “Oh”.

Lance smiled sadly at him and said. “Yeah, oh. I wanted to surprise someone with it and as you knocked on the door, I thought you were hi…  _ them _ . I sent them a message, but they didn’t appear. So… seems like they’re busy at the moment.”

He let himself plop down on the edge of his bed, buried his face in his hands and sighed loud.

“Yeah, about the communication system… Pidge and Coran are actually working on it right now, so it could be that  _ ‘they’ _ did not get your message at all. That’s why I came here in the first place, wanted to tell you that,” Hunk said.

Lance’s head jerked up and he looked at Hunk, his heart thundering loud and fast in his chest, as he asked. “So you’re saying, he never got the message?”

Hunk just shook his head and the next moment, Lance’s body moved on his own, as he was on his feet, running past his best friend, towards his door and as it opened, he dashed down the hallway.

“Lance! Where are you going?” Hunk called after him and without looking back, he answered. “Gotta get to Keith, get this done!”

Lance ran down the hallway, the adrenaline of excitement and anticipation rushing through his veins.

He was running at such a high speed, he almost missed the door to Keith’s room and scrambled back on his feet, as his heart was beating heavy in his ribcage, threatening to burst it open at any given moment.

Lance was about to knock, as the door opened and the beautiful, black haired boy stood there, muttering to himself. “Where is this idi....  _ mmph _ !”

This time, Lance was sure that he was the right one, he was kissing. He felt the warmth of Keith’s chapped lips against his own and a groan escaped him, as he tilted his head, angling it a bit to the side and their lips slotted together, like matching puzzle pieces. As if made for each other.

He felt calloused fingers gently stroking over his own cheeks, until they were cupped in warm palms and he was pulled closer. They were standing chest to chest, pressed against each other and Keith was returning the kiss with the same fervor, Lance had started it.

Fireworks exploded behind his eyes, it felt like a wave of electricity flowed through his veins, sizzling and leaving his skin tingling. 

His heart was beating fast and heavy and he was overwhelmed by the feelings, he’d been hiding away all this time, now all coming to the surface at once. 

They parted to breathe and leaned their foreheads together, both boys panting and as they locked gazes and as Lance noticed his sparkling eyes, he got lost in the navy blue sky of them.

It left him breathless and he was captured by the sheer beauty of them, seeing them now so close and staring into them, as if nothing else mattered in this moment.

“Took you long enough,” Keith whispered, his breath hot against Lance’s lips.

Lance slowly pulled back and got aware of his hands, resting on Keith’s hips and he wondered, when he’d done that. He gave Keith a questioning look and said. “What do you mean? Actually, I wanted you to come to my room, but then Hunk told me that Pidge and Coran were working on the communication system and my message probably wasn’t sent to you.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked dumbfounded.

“But… I’ve sent you a message, too and wanted you to come here!” he answered, his arms wrapped around Lance’s neck and he was still so close, it sent a pleasant shiver down Lance’s spine.

But curiosity took over and Lance lifted one eyebrow, as he asked. “Why did you want me to come here?”

Keith’s gaze turned sheepish, as he looked to the side, a bright pink flush started to spread over his cheekbones and Lance was taken aback at how cute it made him look.

“Yeah, well… For exactly  _ this _ ,” he answered, his voice small and shy.

Lance was once again confused and his brain didn’t seem to comprehend, what exactly the precious boy in front of him was talking about. Keith must’ve noticed and so he pulled him a little further with him into his room and as his gaze went up, above his door frame and Lance followed it, he saw a similar small mistletoe hanging there, fixed on the wall with a small strip of tape.

The gears in Lance’s mind were turning and as he finally realized the meaning of all this, all he did was laugh. 

It started out as a quiet giggle but soon turned into a bubbly fit of laughter and he had to let go of Keith, bent over at his waist, his hands on his knees for support and his whole frame was shaking.

As the laughter slowly died down again and the brunet straightened to look at Keith, he saw him standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. 

Lance wiped a tear from his eye, as Keith asked. “Care to tell me, what’s so funny about this? I thought, you like all this romantic and cheesy stuff,” and he gestured around with his arms, for emphasis.

Lance was still giggling happily and took the few steps towards the precious boy in front of him, as he cupped his face in both hands and chuckled. “I’m laughing, because I had the exact same idea. I wanted you to come to my room and then I would kiss you under the mistletoe and confess, that I’ve been crushing on you for a long time now.”

Keith’s cheeks turned a crimson red at Lance’s soft words and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Y-you… have a-a cr…  _ a crush on me _ ?” Keith stammered.

“Yes. Yes, Keith. I have a huge crush on you and I wanted to at least  _ tell  _ you today, even if you don’t return these feelings,” Lance whispered.

Keith stared wide-eyed at him and Lance got lost again in the dark skies of his navy blue eyes, small purple dots sparkling in them, and reflecting the light of his room, like tiny little stars.

“But I do. Lance, I always did. I like you a lot,” Keith answered and it was all it took for them to close the distance between them again and press their lips together in a soft and passionate kiss, Keith’s arms wrapping around Lance’s neck and pulling him closer.

Lance’s insides melted at the delicate touch of Keith’s plush lips, sending tingling shivers down his spine and the cuban boy felt like soaring. His chest felt full, his heart was beating wildly and he felt lightheaded, as he let his hands wander around Keith’s hips, feeling the warmth radiating off his body, settling on the small of his back.

Lance inhaled deeply and he reveled in the clean and earthy scent that was Keith, his head spinning with dizziness and his knees would give in, if it wasn’t for Keith holding him tight.

As they parted, they stood there for a few more moments, panting a little and solely enjoying the moment in their own personal bubble, still pressed tight against each other, chest to chest, their hearts beating wild in unison.

Lance knew, he would never forget this day and as he glanced back up to the mistletoe, still hanging above the door, he smiled softly and whispered. 

_ “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” _


End file.
